Fluid dynamic bearing (FDB) motors include fluid dynamic bearings between components of the motor. The fluid dynamic bearings include a fluid, such as lubricating oil. To maintain a long lifespan and reliable operation of the motor and of the fluid dynamic bearings, fluid is maintained within the motor. In some instances, capillary seals are used to retain fluid in the fluid dynamic bearings. However, the number of capillary seals and the volume of fluid retained by the capillary seals may be dependent on the size and design specification of the FDB motor.